Marduk vs Anna: Aftermath
by jojoDO
Summary: Marduk ALWAYS gets what he wants.


Marduk faced his next opponent, who was none other than the voluptuous Anna Williams. He grew hard instantly when he saw her canyon of cleavage. Was she even wearing a bra?!

"Oooooooh yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" As he yelled, he continued to stare at her chest. Anna merely rolled her eyes.

'You need to get with me, girl!" Marduk was still ogling her up and down. Finally Anna spoke:

"I am not into neanderthals. Go back to your cage, you big ape." She didn't even look at him when she spoke.

Marduk got into stance. "Aw hell no! You gonna learn some respect, you fuckin bimbo!"

That's when a voice yelled "ROUND 1! FIGHT!"

Marduk charged like a madman and plowed into Anna harder than a football player. Anna gasped; he was faster than she thought! As he threw a hammer fist, Anna stepped aside, dodging it, and kicked him square in the jaw with her stilleto shoes. Marduk stepped back, stunned.

_This is my chance! _Anna thought as she rushed in for the kill. As she closed in, Marduk jumped! Anna was shocked that the big guy could jump so high. She looked up in horror and screamed as he came down right on her head. She was floored instantly.

Marduk laughed as she stood up, barely conscious. He got into his ready position and tackled her to the ground. He brought his fist down on her over and over again until her screams stopped.

"KO!" a voice yelled. Marduk scooped up Anna's unconscious body and walked away.

"I ALWAYS get what I want!" He started laughing wildly.

He brought her back to his private room and threw her on the bed.

"Let's do this quick, baby! I still got a tournament to win!" He slammed the door and locked it. He stopped for a moment and admired the woman's body: she had well toned legs and an ample bosom. Her ass was pretty round, too.

"Mmmm girl, you are such a tease in that dress. Let's see what we got under the hood..."

He lifted the dress above her head and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra after all!

"Damn, your tits are bigger than I thought" he said as he started playing with them. He bounced them up and down in his hands and squeezed them. Anna was still unconscious, completely oblivious to the violation that was occurring.

He pinched her red nipple and started yanking it. It got fat and puffy.

"Lets see how dem nips taste!" Marduk stuck his mouth on her enlarged nipple and sucked hard. He decided to taste the full platter while he was at it. He swirled his tongue around on her tittes and even sunk his teeth into them a few times. He got harder and harder from licking her juicy tits. Soon he was bulging so hard that it hurt.

"Man, I need to free this beast before my shorts get a hole in them!" With that, Marduk took off his Vale Tudo shorts and removed his boxers. His 12 inch member was throbbing with anticipation. He started by rubbing it along her breasts then decided to plunge it right into her cleavage.

"Mmmm your warm tits are smothering my big ol' beast!" Marduk moaned in pleasure as he fucked her cleavage. He put his hands on her breasts and moved them in a circular motion, adding to the pleasure. It didn't take long for Marduk to cum after that. He blew a stream of cum all over her face and right in between her breasts. If Anna was awake right now, this was when she would have cried.

"That was fun!" Marduk said, stroking his member. "But I aint done yet! Not by a longshot!" He used his hands to pry open her mouth and inserted his dick. Then he closed her mouth back. He started pumping wildly, going all the way back to her throat. He kept pumping until he shot his load down her throat.

He pulled his dick out with a "pop!" and started removing her stockings. He kissed her legs and ran his tongue up and down them as he removed the stockings. He took a moment to admire the way she looked in her red thong. The underwear was so small that her pussy could be seen on both sides. He flipped her over to check her undercarriage. Her ass cheeks were big and bountiful. He could even see her asshole thanks to her tiny underwear. He spanked her cheeks a few times, watching them jiggle. Then he stuck his finger in her anus and swirled it around a bit.

"You like that? Huh?" The unconscious girl said nothing. He slapped her a few times. "I can't hear you!" Still nothing.

"Yeah, I thought so" he said, slapping her repeatedly. He pulled off her thong and lifted her butt up. He licked inside her asshole and fingered her pussy. He had finally gotten hard again.

"Let's see... which hole should I fuck?" He looked at her womanhood.

"I bet so many people have fucked that that its wrecked. Lets go with the poop chute!" He plunged his dick into her anus, moaning at the tightness.

"Damn girl, your ass is tight!"

It took a moment for him to get into a good rhythm, but soon he was fucking like crazy. He grabbed and squeezed her beautiful ass cheeks and pounded her asshole until he shot his biggest load of cum yet. When he pulled out, it was leaking out of her ass.

"Whew... what a workout. Well, back to the tournament!" He slipped on his shorts and opened the door. As he walked out, he bumped into none other than Lei Wulong.

_Oh shit! Of all people..._

"Top of the morning officer!" Marduk said, laughing. He couldn't shut the door because his big ass was still in the doorway!

"I'm Officer Wulong, and I have a few questions to-" he stopped and looked on the bed. There lie a naked and unconscious Anna.

"FWEEEZE!" he yelled, pulling his gun.

"Aw hell no! You pointin a gun at Craig Marduk? I'll teach you to fuck with me, Jackie Chan!" Marduk raised his fist.

"HEEEEYAAAAUGH!" Lei connected with a devastating kick that dropped Marduk on his ass.

"You're under arrest for sexual assault, resisting a police officer, and hell, I'll put you down for battery too!"

Marduk looked up, dazed.

"Battery?! How do you know I slapped the bitch?" He then realized he just told on himself.

"Aha! Battery!" Lei cuffed him and dragged him to the parking lot. "You're going back to Arizona, buddy boy!"

He opened the door and, not even giving a "mind your head", threw him in the police car and sped off. The world was now a safer place...

THE END


End file.
